Indoor and outdoor lighting may be used for a variety of purposes. For example, decorative lighting may be popular during the holiday season and other times of the year. The decorative lighting may include a string of multiple lights. The decorative lighting may display numerous colors, such as red, blue and green. In addition, the decorative lighting may flash, dim, brighten, and blink according to a predefined setting.
As another example, the lighting may be included as part of a home automation system. For example, the home automation system may allow the indoor lighting to be controlled remotely. The lighting scheme (e.g., brightness, time of day when the lights are turned on and off) may be customized to save electricity and increase the lifetime of the light bulbs.